Built to Last
by Reminscees
Summary: "[...] The war won't last forever. It can't. Nothing lasts forever." "But some things are built to last." "Shut up. I'm trying to die over here." France and Britain, Francis and Arthur. Their history is ancient and complicated, but then again, so are they. ((Set during WW2, mentions of USUK.))


Built To Last

1939

"_God_, fuck-"

"Such a dirty mouth, Arthur-"

"Don't you dare say my human name-"

"Ah, you like being immortal? Superior? But alas, you are lying underneath me, stripped bare and naked, waiting for me-"

"You have strange misconceptions of what this- this _thing_ is. It's a fuck in wartime, nothing more-"

"Arthur, you lie to yourself-"

"_Don't call me by my human name!"_

"... Do you not wish to feel human and vulnerable, _Arthur_?"

"Not with you."

"Do you not wish to have a pause of the infinite life we lead as nations? It is war, and men are dying around us. I wish I could die, at times like this."

"Nothing lasts forever, don't fool yourself. _God_-"

"I am not God, Arthur-"

"Fuck- Fuck you. _Fuck __me_."

"I am."

:::

"... I am never doing this again, Frenchman."

"You say that every time."

"It's only because it's the war."

"I know."

"I suppose so. The war won't last forever. It can't."

"_Oui_, back home they say it will be not be quick... Maybe a year. Another year. And another."

"... Nothing lasts forever."

"But some things are built to last."

"Shut up. I'm trying to die over here."

"Tell me when you succeed. I would like to die as well. I think it would be _very_ refreshing."

1940

"Oh, fuck. _Jesus_-"

"Arthur? Arthur-"

"Shut up. Don't- _Don't_ say _anything_"

"Wait, put your arm here. Lean on me-"

"_Fuck_-"

"Let me get you to bed, come on-"

"No- No innuendo?"

"Arthur, please. You are being bombed. Is it London?"

"Oh right, how could I have forgotten that? It's bombs. _Bombs_. Just bombs. Fucking Luftwaffe-"

"Arthur-"

"'London's burning, London's burning-'"

"Arth-"

"There is goes. So it goes. That-"

"_Arthur_, _lie down_. You're bleeding-"

"There it goes-"

"Arthur, please-"

"There it went-"

"Arthur-"

"They're gone now, I suppose."

"..."

"_Ah_ _fuck_\- _Jesus Christ_\- "

"Where are your bandages?"

"... Over there."

"Ah."

:::

"I can- I can do this myself-"

"No, you cannot."

"_Yes_, I _can_. I've done it by myself before you were even-"

"I am older than you, I am not America."

"_Alfred_."

"No, he is not here. I am here."

"He shouldn't be. He doesn't- This isn't his- I'm not-"

"I thought you wanted him here?"

"... Don't tell me that you know what I think and do not think-"

:::

"I hate vomiting."

"I don't think you should speak-"

"_Fuck_."

:::

"I hate crying."

"Do you?"

"It's disgraceful. Undignified- Oh, fuck it."

"..."

"What? Stop looking at me like that. I'm trying _not_ to die. When I look at you, I _want_ to die."

"So rude."

"I used to be better at insulting you. I used to be better."

"Better at what?"

"Everything."

:::

"Sometimes it is good to cry, Arthur."

"I suppose so."

"Do you want to cry?"

"I've _wanted_ to for years, but it doesn't- It doesn't come out."

"The same for me."

"Fuck-"

1940

"Francis?"

"..."

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"... So you have heard? France has fallen."

"But he will get up again."

".. I am not so sure anymore."

"Fuck- _Fuck_\- Fuck you! You will- You have to- You- Just-"

"Arthur-"

"No, shut up. Stop crying. Stand up, for fucks' sake. You do you think you are? I'm not here to throw you a fucking pity party-"

"Why are you here, Arthur?"

"... 'Some things are built to last.'"

"..."

"The Nazis are not one of those things."

"..."

"I'll- I'll be damned if- I'm not going to let you down, so don't- Don't let me down, Francis. Ah, _fuck_-"

1944

"What is it like, _mon lapin_?"

"_What_."

"What is it like to be in love, hm? You and _Alfred_, the 'Special Relationship'-"

"It's not _love_, what the _fuck_ are you-"

"You are not fooling me."

"... Fuck off."

"I knew it."

"A nation cannot love-"

"You are lying to yourself-"

"I-"

"Ah, _ha_."

"..."

"The alliance is good, _non_? Beneficial? Are you happy?"

"... Nothing's ever _perfect_."

"That is true. But some things are built to last."

"Why _do_ you keep saying that?"

"I like it."

"... What makes you think Alfred and me are 'built to last'?"

"'Alfred'. You use his human name. That shows great trust, Arthur. You have changed. You both have. Maybe for the better, _non_?"

"..."

"You are complicated, but after so long, I can read you like a book."

"... Fuck."

1944

"Fuck- Francis, get over here."

"What is it? Pre-operation, oh, how do you say- 'jitters'?"

"... Don't die."

"_Pardon_?"

"Don't die- Ah, fuck- I mean- I- I wish you good luck. For tomorrow."

"..."

"I hate you."

"Do you, now?"

"I mean- I mean less than I used to. Probably because we're fighting on the same bloody side. Again."

"I would have never pictured us here a hundred years ago."

"... Me too."

"It is nice to see you be honest, Arthur."

"... I think I might die tomorrow, so I might as well go out- Well- With a bang, I suppose."

"Then please try and keep it quiet tonight with Alfred, I need my beauty sleep-"

"Oh, fuck it- I still hate you just as much as I always did."

1945

"So, this is it."

"_Pardon_?"

"We've won this bloody war."

"Indeed."

"... It's a bit boring."

"I would not say that. I have seen the _action_ between you and Alfred. Quite passionate, he bent you backwards-"

"Shut up!"

"Did he use tongue?"

"... Yes."

"Is he good?"

"... No. And it's none of your business!"

"Not all of us can be as experienced in romance as me and you. We are ancient, and he is but so young-"

"Just- Stop talking. I was actually feeling _happy_ before I spoke to you."

"And _I_ am happy that you have found love, and happiness. Something good has come from this darkness of war."

"... Fuck."

:::

"... I see what you mean, victory is indeed a little boring-"

"..."

"I suppose-"

"You are my dearest enemy, Francis."

"... And you are mine. Santé."

"Cheers."

_(( I don't really know what this is, I tried something else. I like how I even got some of my favourite gay babies in there- __totally__ subtle.))_


End file.
